


What We've Got Here

by quackers



Series: Communication [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Feelings, M/M, Or not, Self-Acceptance, Vampire Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackers/pseuds/quackers
Summary: Ryan still doesn't know if Shane is a vampire or not. He might have become a little obsessed.(Can be read alone.)





	What We've Got Here

It had started with a steak. 

A red, barely-even-made-contact-with-the-pan, dripping-with-blood steak. 

Ryan had had to push his own food aside, watching in dumbstruck fascination as Shane had chowed down on a steak that was so rare it could have been labeled as ‘living’ in some countries. There had been so much blood on the plate that the side of mashed potatoes had been pink. When Ryan had questioned him in a horrified voice, Shane had smugly informed him that he was a proper connoisseur of steak and he wasn’t going to ruin it by burning it. 

Oh. And Shane’s eyes had been glowing.

So that had been a clue. 

Well, maybe it hadn’t been a clue. Maybe it had been a trick of the lighting and Ryan had grown too used to convincing himself of the existence of the supernatural. 

He just didn’t _know_.

Ryan had always been a man of strong convictions. Convictions that he would stand by and argue for until the bitter end. Not that he hadn’t matured in the last few years and learned how to admit when he was wrong about something. That was some personal growth that he was kind of proud of. But still, once he was convinced of something, it was hard to change his mind. 

At first, he had known that Shane wasn’t a vampire. Not that he had consciously come to that conclusion, but he had known that in the same unthinking way that he knew his neighbor wasn’t a zombie. Because vampires didn’t exist, just like zombies didn’t exist. 

He believed in ghosts and the possibility of aliens, yes, but he wasn’t _insane_. He didn’t go around looking at strangers and wondering if they were the cousin of Count Chocula. 

So, despite what Shane probably believed, it had taken literal months of studying Shane for him to come to the conclusion that the man was a vampire. The catalyst had been the steak. 

The supporting evidence had been the glowing eyes. It was so faint that it had never shown up on camera and Ryan had only noticed because he spent an inordinate amount of time staring at Shane’s eyes. 

Which probably should have been a clue towards something else entirely, but Ryan wasn’t always paying attention to the correct things. 

But the glow was there. It was real. He knew it was real. 

He was pretty sure it was real.

Add that to a few other little odd things and he thought he had a pretty good working hypothesis going. 

Shane was pale. Not just in a ‘white guy from the land of snow, repression, and cornfields’ way, but in a ‘lives in LA and still manages to remain pasty’ kind of way. 

He was stronger than he looked. Ryan had learned that first hand one drunken night when his feet had decided to stop working and he had fallen down the last three steps of a set of stairs. Only to be _easily_ caught by Shane before his face could become acquainted with the ground. 

Sure, Shane aged, didn’t miraculously heal from injuries, and he had obviously been born when he said, since Ryan had seen pictures of him as an annoying teenager. But Ryan also figured that he knew nearly next to nothing real about the supernatural world, so all those myths about vampires were probably exaggerations. 

And yeah, Shane didn’t have fangs, but everyone knew that vampires would probably be able to grow them or something? Right? Like retractable fangs or something? Okay, it sounded a little stupid, but Ryan was just going with what seemed plausible. 

His new conviction? Shane was a vampire. Ryan gave himself time to freak out over that fact, then he had gone to work determined to come clean that he knew the truth about Shane. 

Learning that Shane’s big secret had been his attraction towards Ryan had been shocking, but he had found himself surprisingly okay with the revelation. 

It opened up a whole new can of worms about his apparent obliviousness towards his own feelings, but that was something to worry about at a different time. 

His current predicament was the fact that he _still didn’t know if Shane was a vampire_.

Ryan was pretty sure the past few months had only been an exercise in him making a giant fool of himself and Shane was completely human. Because obviously vampires didn’t exist and they never had. 

But he was only ‘pretty sure.’

The hungry way Shane looked at him sometimes, the predatory edge to his smirk when he said he had to use a knife, the smug grin afterwords. It was probably Shane messing with him. 

That didn’t stop a tiny part of his brain asking, ‘What if it wasn’t?’

So now he was at work, staring up at Shane like a lovesick fool. Which he was, he was willing to admit that, but the staring had more to do with figuring out Shane’s humanity. Or lack thereof. 

Ryan had a problem. 

A conundrum. 

A pickle. 

_Fuck, I’m starting to sound like Shane_.

Ryan tore his gaze away from the problem known as ‘Shane Madej’ and focused on his computer. The screen started to dim just as he turned towards it and he hastily wiggled his mouse to keep it from going into sleep mode. Damn it, he hadn’t realized he had been staring and lost in his own head for that long. 

But Shane had been doing that thing he did. The eye thing. The glowing eye thing that Ryan was positive was _not_ light reflection. 

Long, warm fingers gripped his shoulder, startling him out of his distracted thoughts. He pushed his headphones off his head and twisted to look up. Shane smiled at him fondly, thumb absently caressing his neck. 

Shane's hand felt huge on his neck. He knew it wasn't, Shane's hands were proportional to his height. But it made Ryan feel… something. Something good and terrible and-

 _I can't think about this at work_.

“Hey,” Shane said quietly. “Time to go. Food waits for no man.”

Every time Shane said something like that, it threw Ryan for a loop. 

Not because Shane was being so caring and intimate, although that had take some time to get used to as well, but because of the fact that Shane craved food.

Everyone knew vampires didn’t need food.

Even in his own head, Ryan cringed at how stupid the thought was. But it wouldn’t go away, no matter how much he tried to go with the flow and enjoy this new romantic situation he had found himself in. 

He couldn’t help blurting out, “Your eyes are glowing,” the same way he did every time he noticed it. And, just like he knew the man would, Shane sighed in exasperation, then smirked and winked. It was the same response he had every time Ryan brought it up. 

It was annoying. Couldn’t Shane just tell him if he was right or if he was going crazy? Ryan was fairly certain he was going crazy either way, but it would be good to confirm which kind of craziness he had fallen prey to. 

Blithely refusing to respond to Ryan’s statement, Shane drug the nail of his thumb across Ryan’s skin, the edge digging and catching, and said, “If we don’t leave soon, I’m going to eat _you_.”

Again, Shane was probably just fucking with him. Ryan knew that. He was perfectly aware of how much amusement Shane got out of this. Hell, the joke was the same level of bad cannibal pun that had been the mainstay of that Hannibal show. And God knew Shane loved a bad pun.

That didn’t stop him from tensing up and leaning away from Shane, instincts clamoring to get away from the predator. Ryan really wished he hadn’t convinced himself so well that vampires existed. It was embarrassing to be instinctually wary of his coworker and… romantic partner. 

He already thought Shane was a vampire, he wasn’t going to compound that level of immaturity by thinking ‘boyfriend’. 

Because he didn’t have the best mouth-to-brain filter around his closest friends, and because he didn’t want Shane thinking that he was scared of him, Ryan actually whispered, “Why does the idea of calling you my boyfriend sound so stupid?”

Shane’s face went blank for a second. Ryan paused. Rewound. He cringed and hastily said, “No,that’s not what I mean-”

“Chill, dude,” Shane said, rolling his eyes. He glanced around, an uncomfortable expression crossing over his face so fast that if Ryan had blinked he would have missed it.

Ryan had always been the type to show his love through grand, romantic gestures. He had no problem with saying cheesy things in public, showering his lover with gifts, or taking them on over the top dates. It actually chafed that he hadn’t done anything like that with Shane. But how the hell was he supposed to be romantic towards a man? It wasn’t like he could get Shane flowers. 

Shane, on the other hand, was a small gestures kind of guy. Constant little actions and phrases to show how much he cared. Bringing Ryan coffee, watching him with a contented smile, and always touching him in quick, work-appropriate ways. Nothing big, nothing that would draw attention, but making it clear just how he felt. 

So the fact that Shane was leaning forward to answer him while still at work, in hearing distance of co-workers that didn’t yet know they were dating, made Ryan melt a little. That Shane would be willing to make himself uncomfortable like that meant just as much as any grand gesture that Ryan could think of. He was so touched by it that he almost missed what Shane said. 

“Toxic masculinity.”

Ryan blinked, taking a moment to comprehend that Shane had _actually_ said that phrase to him. “Dude, you spend too much time on the internet.”

Shane’s expressive face pulled into a weird expression, as if he agreed with the sentiment but didn’t want to admit it before he shrugged and said, “Alright, that’s probably a little dramatic. But if you hear someone say ‘boyfriend’, you assume there’s a girlfriend somewhere. And if you introduce me as your boyfriend, that makes you the girlfriend, and you don’t want people thinking you’re the girl in the relationship.”

“Neither of us are girls,” Ryan said without thought. “That’s stupid.”

Shane looked pained. “Yes, Ryan. It is.”

“No, I mean your theory is stupid.” The urge to squirm was becoming unbearable. He just thought ‘boyfriend’ sounded juvenile, that was all there was to it. It wasn’t some _thing_. 

Ryan pulled his headphones completely off and stood up, forcing Shane to take a step back. Trying not to feel like that meant something, Ryan grabbed his phone and said brightly, “There’s an Italian restaurant that has good Yelp reviews that I thought we could try.”

There was a brief moment where Shane looked incredibly frustrated, then he closed his eyes and groaned. “Ryan, I like Italian food as much as the next suburbanite that still gets his father Olive Garden gift cards for Christmas, but please, for the sake of my sanity, no more Italian for the rest of the month.”

Ryan couldn’t help the way he straightened and asked, “Is it the garlic?”

Both of Shane’s eyebrows went up in disbelief. “Seriously?” He brought one hand up to rub at his temple and muttered, “I can’t believe I love you.” 

“Aww, thanks, big guy.”

“There is other cuisine that uses garlic, you know,” Shane said, his mouth twitching in a smile that he couldn’t quite contain. “With delicious food that I love. Because I’m _not allergic to garlic._ ”

Ryan mentally crossed that off the superstitions checklist. “That’s good to know. I wouldn’t want to accidentally poison you.”

“As opposed to on purpose poisoning me?”

Feeling daring, like he was about to step off a cliff, Ryan looped one arm around Shane’s waist and directed him into walking towards the exit. He tried not to think about the people that could see them. “That's part of my long con. I’m actually aiming for that sweet Madej inheritance.”

Shane snorted. “You’ll get leftover student loans and an old Mariano’s rewards card. Don’t spend it all in one place.”

It felt weird, being the one under someone’s arm, but Shane was just too tall for Ryan to try and be the guy in the dynamic and - _Oh holy shit, Shane might have a point_.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ryan was willing to admit that he got obsessive. Most of the adjectives used to describe him could have ‘obsessed’ at the end. Sneaker obsessed, basketball obsessed, movie obsessed, popcorn obsessed, ghost obsessed. 

And now he could add ‘biting’ to that list. 

It wasn’t a kink. He had never watched a vampire movie and thought ‘God, I wish that was me,’ when some poor schlub got their neck bit into, and he had never found vampires particularly sexy. With the possible exception of Salma Hayek in From Dusk Till Dawn. 

Creepy snake vampire or not, that movie had been _formative_. To put it delicately. 

His brand spankin’ new obsession with biting cropped up at the most inconvenient times, too. Usually when he was on top of Shane, letting the man trail kisses down his neck. He never asked about it, because if Shane wasn’t a vampire, it felt a little odd to ask him to pretend. 

If Shane _was_ a vampire, he had already said he didn’t have fangs and maybe that was like the vampire equivalent of not being able to get a boner. It’d be rude to point out his deficiencies. 

After a dinner that hadn’t had a single piece of garlic anywhere near it, they found themselves on Shane’s couch. Ryan was firmly ensconced on Shane’s lap, doing his best to quiet his own mind by trying to take up permanent residence in Shane’s mouth with his tongue. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the biting. The blood. The probable pain. The idea of giving something so important to Shane. 

At an absentminded nibble on his bottom lip, Shane didn't quite thrust, but he did twitch his hips enough for Ryan to remember where exactly he was. Right, he should have been paying attention to reality.

Would Shane be turned on by biting him?

He groaned into their kiss, frustrated. Shane twisted his head enough to move away from Ryan’s mouth, his eyes opening in concern. “Ryan?” He asked, his hands moving to soothingly stroke Ryan’s arms. “What’s up?”

The fact that Shane knew the differences in Ryan’s groans almost made him answer seriously, but he didn’t often get an opening like that. “Isn’t it obvious, dude?” He asked, grinning and grinding down on the erection under his ass. 

Shane’s eyes fluttered closed for a second before he shook his head. “Terrible, man. That was terrible.”

“Like you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing.”

“Probably,” Shane admitted easily. “Seriously, you good?”

Shane was always asking him questions like that when they were getting down and dirty. He did it in a quiet, offhanded-way, giving Ryan an easy out, one way or another. He appreciated the sentiment, but It was occasionally annoying. Ryan wasn’t some blushing virgin, for fuck’s sake. Just because Shane was a dude didn’t mean-

Ryan cut off his own thoughts and rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, Shane.”

“Alright. Just making sure.”

 _Ask him already_.

Fuck it. It wasn't like Shane didn't already mock him for it.

“I’ve been thinking about you biting me.”

Shane stared at him for a long minute. 

Ryan shifted but refused to look away. 

This time Shane was the one to groan in frustration, tilting his head back until he could rest it on the back of the couch. “Ryan,” he asked the ceiling, “have you ever thought that your fixation on the vampire thing is your way of coping with the fact that I’m a man?”

 _What_?

“What?”

Shane sighed. “Look, I don’t want to talk about it either, but this is getting ridiculous.”

“If you don’t want to bite me, just say that, you don’t have-”

“Why do we always end up making out like this?”

Ryan hesitated, the sudden question confusing him. “Like what?”

Shane finally looked back down at him, gesturing to indicate Ryan’s position on Shane’s lap. “If I kiss you while we’re standing, you last maybe ten seconds before you’re pushing me onto the couch or a chair or whatever. You’re always making me sit.”

He wasn’t stupid, he knew Shane wouldn’t put himself in this kind of kind of uncomfortable situation of talking about feelings if he didn’t have a point to make. Ryan just wished that he knew what the point was so that they could get passed it. “Uh, isn’t that a good thing? You’re approximately the size of a skyscraper, it has to suck to bend down all the time just to kiss me.”

And it was more comfortable to be the one that was looking down. It put Ryan in a familiar place. Yeah, being in Shane's lap made him feel a little small, but he could dismiss that. He would rather overextend thigh muscles by awkwardly straddling Shane than be constantly reminded that he had never been with woman- a _person_ that had so much height on him. 

“Ryan, I’ve dated women that were over a foot shorter than me. I think I can handle some neck strain.” Shane’s expression went gentle. With just a hint of trepidation. “Are you bothered by me being taller than you?”

“No!” Ryan blurted, his voice going high-pitched. He cleared his throat and tried again. “No. Dude, it’s-” _Ah, fuck, just admit it_. “It’s kind of hot.”

Shane smiled, a weird mixed of pleased and worried. “You’ve never dated a woman that was taller than you, have you?”

“So? You’re really not making any sense.”

Another long sigh. “Quick question. Are you bothered by the fact that I can pick you up?”

“What? No, of course not.” Even to his own ears, it sounded like a lie. But Ryan wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t a lie. And it didn't matter anyways, Shane had only done it one or twice, both times for laughs. Just because Shane could pick him up and carry him like he was a girl- _Oh…_

_No, Shane is reading too much into it._

“I mean, vampires are supposed to be stronger than humans.”

“You’re really just proving my point.”

Ryan scowled. “Fuck you, dude, I’m not freaking out about being with a guy. And I’m definitely not, like, distracting myself from it by thinking you’re a vampire.”

“Which is why you start thinking about the vampire thing every time you’re in a position where you’d be considered the girl?”

“That’s not even close to true and it's sexist.” 

Was it sexist? He actually didn't know. Probably?

“So you asking me to bite you had nothing to do with the fact that you were reminded of just how close my dick was to your ass?”

Ryan stared unseeing at Shane’s chest, trying to articulate the sudden thoughts and words that were jumbling around in his head. He was mostly annoyed, but there was a growing sense of weird, pervasive shame as well. Trying not to let the annoyance take over, Ryan slowly asked, “Are you saying I’m equating the vampire thing to- to _butt stuff_?”

“Well Stoker did write Dracula as a thinly veiled metaphor for penetration, so… “

There was no way they were actually having this conversation. 

Afraid that he was going to get angry out of confusion soon, Ryan sat back, resting most of his weight on Shane’s knees. “I’m not freaking out, okay?” He ran his hand through his hair and did some sighing of his own. “Yeah, it’s been a change, and yeah I’m probably not handling the whole gay-” He stuttered and quickly changed to, “Bi thing very well. But I’m not like, having a sexuality crisis.”

Shane studied his face for a moment before leaning forward and cupping Ryan’s jaw in one hand. “Not handling it well is essentially the definition of a crisis.” He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Ryan’s. “You know liking dick doesn’t mean you have to change, right?”

Ryan frowned and tried not to squirm. “Obviously.”

“I’m serious, Ryan. You can still love sports, you can still be a bro and drink shitty beer and spend too long at the gym. No one is going to think you’re less of a man. No one that matters, anyways.” 

“I know that,” Ryan said with a frown. He really did. It wasn’t like he thought he would was going to have to change his personality or anything in order to be with Shane. 

And yet, despite knowing that Shane wasn’t saying anything groundbreaking, it still felt good to hear the words out loud. To have someone actually tell him that he was fine. It settled something in him. 

Shane laughed quietly, a thin huff of sound. “You can still buy me those flowers you were looking at on your phone.”

“Fuck you,” Ryan said, feeling his cheeks go hot. “Maybe those were for my mom.”

“You get your mom red roses?”

Ryan shoved gently at Shane’s shoulder. “Shut up.” He chewed on the inside of his cheek, unsure if he wanted to sound as whiny as he knew he would be. Eventually, he convinced himself to say, “It's hard. I'm not- I'm not like you.”

Realizing how that sounded, he hastily tried to explain. “You're so laid-back and chill about everything.” He narrowed his eyes. “I do know half of it is an act, you've got just as many insecurities as me. But you really don't seem to care about the- the guy thing.”

Shane raised one eyebrow. “College was a time of great discovery.”

“You mean you were so drunk and stoned that you didn't care whose hands were down your pants?”

“Like I said,” Shane drawled slowly. “A time of great discovery.”

Ryan laughed, a quiet wheeze of breath. He hesitated, then, feeling all kinds of twisty, squirming, daring emotions, he brushed his nose softly against Shane’s. It was a stupid little gesture, a cheesy thing that he had liked to do with every girlfriend he had ever had. He hadn’t done it with Shane because it felt weird to do something so _cute_ with a guy. 

It turned out to be just as stupid and cheesy with Shane as it had been with any woman. It was _great_. 

Shane laughed teasingly, but there was nothing mean to it. He kissed Ryan’s cheek and they grinned at each other; matching, equally dopey expressions on their faces. 

Ryan, of course, ruined it by saying, “Okay, but I really do want you to bite me.”

“For the love of-”

“You’re the one that said we need to communicate. I’m communicating!”

Shane’s shoulders slumped. He muttered something to himself that Ryan didn’t catch, though it sounded scathing. “Is it the blood or the actual biting?”

Ryan blinked. “Huh?”

“If it’s just biting, I could bite you. Not gonna lie, you’re a fine piece of meat that I’d love to get my teeth into,” Shane said, giving him an exaggerated wink. 

It would have been easy to assume that Shane was joking. And Ryan got the feeling he was, at least about the ‘piece of meat’ thing. But he wouldn’t quite meet Ryan’s eyes, as if he was nervous about something. 

Ryan tilted his head to the side, contemplating both the question and Shane’s sudden nerves. “I guess the blood. I’ve had girls bite me pretty hard and it didn’t do anything for me. Not great, but you don’t say no to the chick with their hand on your dick, you know?” He hesitated, then admitted, “But with you, I guess, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Shane gave him a _look_. 

“Vampirism is not a euphemism for gay sex!”

Shane continued to stare at him. 

“I’m going to kill you, dude.”

“It’s the sweet things you say that really made me fall in love with you,” Shane said, shaking his head. “Alright, get off.”

Ryan slid off of Shane and onto his feet, abruptly sure that he had pushed it too far. “Shane, I’m sorry, I’ll shut up about-”

“Relax, Bergara,” Shane said, standing and brushing past Ryan to head into his bedroom. “I told you I don’t have fangs. And I’m assuming you don’t want to die from sepsis.”

“It's not on my top ten list of ways to die, no.”

Shane yelled over his shoulder, “Get some paper towels, I don't want you bleeding on my couch.”

Ryan's heart _actually_ stuttered. It was a horrible feeling. So he wasn't sure why he tripped over his own feet and nearly hit a wall in his haste to get to the kitchen. 

He brought the entire roll of paper towels, which made Shane scoff at him when he saw it. “You think we're going full-on Red Wedding in here?”

“It'd take more than this to clean that up,” Ryan said, staring down at the roll in his hands. He bounced once on his toes, a sudden bout of nervous energy running through him.

Oh God, were they really going to do this?

Shane sat a first aid kit that had never been opened and a bottle of peroxide onto the little table next to the couch, then casually twirled a scalpel around his fingers. “Alright, Ryan, let's do this thing.”

Ryan’s eyes zeroed in on the blade as if they were magnetized to it. “Why the fuck do you have a scalpel?!”

“It’s just one of those things you somehow end up with,” Shane said with a casual shrug. Except that he wouldn’t quite meet Ryan’s eyes. “You know, like the extra Ikea nails and three different wine bottle openers you accumulate after a few years of living alone.”

“Shane,” Ryan said, taking a step forward, crushing the papers towels in his hand. “I’m only a couple years younger than you and I’ve never ended up with a _surgical instrument_.”

Shane pointed said surgical instrument at him. “You also don’t live alone. Ergo.”

Ryan’s fingers twitched, the rush of blood throughout his body something he was acutely aware of. “That makes absolutely no sense.” He dropped the crushed paper towels onto the couch, then stepped into Shane’s space.

“I can’t believe that I have to say this, but take off your shirt.”

The shirt was off so fast that Shane stared at him for a moment, then shook his head in disbelief. 

For all that Ryan was literally tingling from nerves and anticipation, Shane was the one that took a deep breath and muttered, “Okay,” under his breath. He lifted the knife. 

“Whoa now,” Ryan said, leaning away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Shane paused. “What you wanted?”

“What? No, where’s the ro-” Ryan choked on the word. Then- _fuck it_. “Where’s the romance?”

“You want me to _romance_ you?” Shane exclaimed, voice going high pitched at the end. He gestured, the scalpel forgotten in his hand, essentially brandishing it. “Are you- Is this a thing for you? Do you get off on pain?” There was resignation in his tone, as if he had already accepted that he would have to do painful things to Ryan in the future. Which was oddly sweet, but _no_. 

“No! But you can’t just go for it like that, I’m not a sex worker you picked up off the street.”

Shane narrowed his eyes. “Nice use of the politically correct term, very 2018. Now let me get this straight. It’s not the blood or the biting you’re interested in, it’s the pageantry. Isn’t it?”

Sometimes Ryan really wished he didn’t go red so easily. He could feel the heat of it across his entire face. “No, I really do want the blood. I just think it needs more than just stabbing me in the neck.”

Shane sighed. “The things I do for you.”

Ryan wasn’t entirely sure what happened. One moment he was standing awkwardly in front of Shane in the middle of the living room. The next, he had been marched backwards until his back hit the wall. Shane’s body pressed him hard onto its surface, large hands wrapped around his upper arms to keep him in place. 

He made a surprised noise into Shane’s mouth, but Shane ignored him, proceeding to kiss Ryan like he had been starving for it. Ryan couldn’t breath for a moment, so shocked that when he finally did remember, his exhale whistled past the imperfect seal of their lips. Shane took over Ryan’s mouth, their tongues sliding and pushing, fighting for dominance. It was wet and messy and Shane kept biting at Ryan’s lips and tongue, nipping once at the tip too hard. 

With a little whimper, Ryan tried to pull away, to shift his body along the wall to get some room. It was instinct to jerk away from the pain, but Shane tightened his grip on his arms, keeping Ryan in place. 

Shane had never done anything like this. He had never treated Ryan delicately, or acted like Ryan would break, but he had always been slow and casual with his advances, giving Ryan plenty of opportunity to back away if he needed to. They had done some pretty damn filthy things, but always with the understanding that Ryan could stop everything with a word. This was a side of Shane he had never seen before. The man was _forceful_ , taking what he wanted. 

Ryan could have gotten away. He was strong enough to push Shane away if he wanted to. 

He didn’t want to. 

_If he’s a vampire, I might not be strong enough_.

The thought, embarrassingly, shamefully, made Ryan moan. He plastered his hands to the back of Shane’s shoulders, urging him closer. Taking the cue, Shane shifted until his thigh was between Ryan’s legs, giving him something to rut against. 

It had taken a ridiculously short time for Ryan to get hard and the pressure against his dick felt so good that it almost took him out of the entire situation. 

Was the idea of Shane taking what he wanted really so hot? 

As if sensing that Ryan was getting distracted, Shane started to mouth his way down Ryan’s jaw and neck, quickly bringing his attention back. What Shane was doing couldn’t really be categorized as kissing or even biting. It was just getting his tongue and teeth all over Ryan’s skin, leaving so much saliva that his neck felt cold from the evaporation. 

“Shane,” Ryan breathed, digging his hand into Shane’s hair, twisting the strands in his fingers. Shane returned to Ryan’s mouth, hungrily kissing him with an intensity that made Ryan completely forget what they were doing. 

There was movement, Shane’s hands falling away from his arms, skimming down his chest and brushing against the front of his pants. It made him tilt his head back against the wall and away from Shane, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. 

Shane made a faint noise, a moaned, garbled swear, then- 

A tug at his skin, the sensation of flesh parting, then sudden burning _pain_ , a line of fire at the top of his shoulder. Instinctively, Ryan tried to jerk away, to escape the feeling, but Shane dropped the scalpel far to the side and pressed his palm against Ryan’s chest, stopping him from moving. 

Hot blood started to drip from Ryan’s shoulder, snaking over his collarbone and running down his pec. Before it could get past his nipple, Shane leaned forward and licked the line of blood off his skin, one long swipe with the flat of his tongue. Ryan could hear him swallow, then Shane _groaned_.

Suddenly Shane was attached to his shoulder like a damn lamprey, sucking so hard that Ryan could feel Shane’s teeth indenting the skin on either side of the cut. It hurt like a son of a bitch and Ryan found himself digging his fingertips into Shane’s back, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. 

It wasn’t anything like giving blood and it wasn’t like when he got a papercut and stuck his finger in his mouth to soothe the pain. It _hurt_. His chest was tight and he was having a hard time breathing it hurt so much. It wasn’t the worst pain in his life, but it wasn’t fun, either. 

And yet there was something about it. Something good. Arguably, the fact that Shane was still rubbing one hand against his dick was a big help. But it was more than that. The suction, the constant licking, the liquid that was trailing down his chest, whether spit or blood; it was sensory overload. 

The constant, needy, hungry little noises that Shane was making were unfairly hot, as well. They almost made the pain worth it. Unconsciously, he rolled his hips, pressing into Shane’s hand.

Maybe he needed to question why he had stayed hard throughout all of this.

Shane gripped him through his pants and Ryan completely forget any thoughts he might have had. “Shane,” he said breathlessly, unsure if he was asking for the pain to stop or continue. 

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes, and Ryan would have been more than happy for things to keep going like that, but there was another one of those quiet moans, then Shane pulled off his shoulder with one last reluctant swipe of his tongue. He gazed at Ryan with heavy-lidded eyes, lips parted to reveal a hint of stained red teeth.

There was blood all over his mouth. 

Ryan blinked once, then blurted, “Holy shit, you _are_ a vampire.”

Shane stared at him in a daze, looking for all the world like he was stoned off his ass. It made his reply slow in coming. “You’re an idiot. And you should fuck me now.”

That sounded like an excellent idea, even if Shane still wasn’t admitting to anything. Ryan pressed his hand to the cut on his shoulder and glared. “Alright, but you’re the one that made a mess out of me, so you have to clean it up first- oh my God, vampirism is a euphemism for gay sex.”

Taking one look at Ryan’s wide-eyed, betrayed expression, Shane started laughing so hard and drunkenly that he was bent over. 

There wasn’t much Ryan could do but join in.

And figure out a way take a picture of Shane after the man had ingested blood. 

Because there was no way those glowing eyes were a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> What was originally meant to be a fun sequel became less funny and more about the importance of feelings and self-acceptance. 
> 
> And blood. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much, everyone!


End file.
